


The Hair Incident

by GhostGirl1994



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Holtzbert - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGirl1994/pseuds/GhostGirl1994
Summary: Erin is desperately trying to fix her hair, when it turns white at the end of the near-apocalypse. Yep, and this somehow causes Holtz and Erin to get together.





	The Hair Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I just had a complete hair disaster and I'm using this story as a chance to vent about all my hair problems.

“Hey Er-Bear, I’m loving the new look,” Holtz shouts.

Erin nervously tries to pull her beanie hat down, as she enters the lab.

“Oh, so you manged to fix the whole Garfield-“ Abby cuts herself off mid-sentence as she looks up. “Mmm… Erin, why are you wearing some kind of Halloween wig?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about? I’m not wearing a wig,” Erin replies, her eyes darting nervously around. “I’ll just be over here, in this booth… packing up my things to take over to the firehouse-”

She quickly runs over to one of the booths and tries to hide behind it. At that point Kevin decided to walk into the room carrying some boxes. 

“Hi, Kevin with a K, for the key to my heart.” 

Abby groans at her admittedly terrible flirting and Holtz just frowns before turning back to her work. 

“Hi boss, oh, is it Halloween already? You should have told me we were wearing costumes.”

Erin coughs a new times as he walks past and enters the room. She really does need to face the fact that flirting with Kevin is about as productive as trying to flirt with a plank of wood. 

“Hey Kev, that’s exactly what this is. You could go home and change into a Dracula costume to match the vampire bride over here,” Holtz says whilst smirking at Erin, earning her a scowl in return. “Keep your ladies garment on, Gilbert, I’m only teasing.” 

Holtz starts to dance over to Erin, moving to some song only she can hear. When she reaches her, she starts to pull Erin to her feet so they are standing next to each other. Holtz tilts her head slightly upwards, wearing a manic grin. Erin looks around uncomfortably, a blush forming on her cheeks due to their close proximity. No, not their close proximity… from the steamy moment she shared with Kevin a few seconds back.

“Come on Gilbert, I miss seeing those pretty bangs of yours-” she suddenly finds herself speechless as she pulls the wig of Erin. She can hear a startled yelp from Abby in the background. 

“Hey boss, I much prefer this costume. It’s a brilliant likeness to someone involved in a radioactive blast,” Kevin chips in, looking rather happy with himself. 

“What are you’ll crazy white asses doing not packing up boxes? Erin-” Patty stops as she senses the strange atmosphere in the room.  


Erin seizes this opportunity, that everyone’s attention is now on Patty, to quickly stride across the room and lock herself in the bathroom. She slowly makes her way over to the mirror, making soft despairing noises as she looks at her reflexion. Her hair is now a terrible mixture of orange, yellow and white, random parts are longer than others and there are stray strands of hair hanging down from where they have broken off. She reaches up and pulls at these in a vain hope to somehow make it look better. All she ends up with is a small handful of hair and new broken hair to replace the ones that were there before.

Great, just great, and I thought the orange looked bad.

A gentle knock comes from the door.

“Hey Er-Bear, come on out. We just got food. You don’t want to miss the last time Abby complains about wontons in our little makeshift lab.”

“Just leave it by the door, Holtz. I live in the bathroom now and I’m never coming out,” Erin says putting on an extra sulky voice for emphasis.

“Well, if you’re not coming out at least let me come in.”

“No, I might scare you with my terrifying radioactive victim costume.”

“Come on Er, It’s really not that bad. That was just Kevin, you know he can be… well, Kevin.”

“Fine, welcome to my cave of wallowing,” she replies as she unlocks the door, opening it a crack for Holtz to slip through before slamming it shut and locking it again.

Erin looks up at Holtz as she walks over and sits down by her on the floor, instantly shuffling closer, cuddling into her side and resting her head on her shoulder. The position feels comfortable and helps to ease her despondent mood.

“Under normal circumstances, I would stroke your hair in a comforting gesture but I’ll probably just end up with a handful of hair.” 

When she starts to hear quiet sniffles coming from her shoulder area, Holtz looks around awkwardly searching for the right words to compensate for her ill-thought-out joke. 

“Look Er-Bear, why don’t you tell me what happened?”

“Well, I was trying to put some dark brown hair dye over the orange but it just wouldn’t work, I don’t know what the hell they put in that Garfield stuff. Anyway, then I thought I could bleach it back to white and try and dye over it. That didn’t work either, it just ended up yellow and patchy. Then I put more bleach on… and some more. Then it all just started to break off… so I decided to try and trim it a bit so it would look better…. and now here we are.” 

“Wow. That’s some eventful evening you must have had… Er, it really doesn’t look as bad as you think it does.” 

“Abby screamed.”

“Yeah, it was just a little different… you know.”

“Kevin said I looked like some person involved in a radioactive accident.”

“Yeah… but Kevin is Kevin… what do you see in him anyway?”

“Well, you know, the muscles, the face… he’s just so handsome.”

“Looks like I need to get myself to the gym then.”

“Holtz-“

“Yeah, Er-Bear”

“What did you mean by that?”

“Nothing.”

“Nope, it was definitely something… you know I’d never really want to date Kevin, right? He’s just nice to look at.”

“No, I get it.”

“You’re also nice to look at.”

“Why, thank-you hot stuff.”

“You’re… also nice to talk to and stuff.” Erin blushes whilst she says this and removes her head from Holtz’s shoulder to start to nervously twist her fingers together. Holtz gives her a quick sideways glance to check if she’s reading the situation right before replying.

“Are you hitting on me Er, whilst we’re cuddled up on the dirty floor of a bathroom, above a fast food restaurant?” Holtz asks, raising an eyebrow.

“It sounds so romantic when you put it like-“ 

Erin doesn’t get to finish her sentence because at that moment Holtz gently presses her lips to Erin’s. It’s a soft and gentle kiss, both sets of eyes simultaneously close on contact, drinking in the bliss of the moment. 

“Hey, are you guys okay in there?” Abby calls from outside the door.

“Damn, Abs,” Holtz huffs out slightly irritated that this moment she had dreamed about for months had been broken. 

“Come on, Gilbert. Let’s get you to the salon,” Holtz says offering her hand to help Erin stand.

“But I don’t want to go to the salon, what happens if they tell me all my hair will fall out and I end up bald?” 

“Then you’ll look like some beautiful alien beamed down to earth.”

“Holtz!”

“You worry too much Er-Bear. It’s going to be fine. I’ll even come in with you and hold your hand.”

“Will you now?”

Erin stands and moves over to Holtz, tracing a line down her cheek and planting a firm kiss to her lips.

\---------------

“This just gets worse, now I look like I did when I was in college.”

“Trust me, you really don’t… I’ve seen pictures.”

Erin falls silent as she and Holtz walk down the street holding hands. Her other hand reaches subconsciously up to pat at her hair. 

“Well, I happen to think it looks hot… I think you look hot, Ms. Gilbert.”

“Do you now?”

“I know just what we can do to cool down.”

“What’s that?” Erin replies, as she moves forward to casually play with the scarf around Holtz’s neck.

“Let’s go get ice-cream.” Holtz yells as she pulls Erin along behind her, who playfully yelps.


End file.
